


A Confession (With a Pleasing Result)

by GloriousRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love Confession, Oneshot, POV Ginny Weasley, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousRain/pseuds/GloriousRain
Summary: Ginny confesses her love for a certain witch, and a pleasing result ensues.





	

_ I am in love with Harry Potter. _

Ginny had scrawled the words on a scrap of parchment yesterday, in an effort to convince herself to fancy Harry - even with the danger attached to his lightning scar, he was the safer option. However, to her irritation, the ‘Boy Who Lived’ still no longer captivated her, and she discarded it. 

She loved someone else. Someone more risky, and yet, someone who made her heart flutter with joy upon sight. 

Smiling slightly to herself at the thought of her beloved, she stepped outside, into the warmth of the lazy early autumn day, as the fourth years had been permitted a free period. “For studying purposes,” Professor McGonagall claimed, yet it was clear that few of the restless teenagers had any intention of opening a book.

Ginny’s thoughts returned to her love as soon as she settled underneath the shade of an apple tree. Despite the overwhelming dangers of the wrong person, it was thrilling. To imagine her and her love dating brought forth such a pleasant, glowing happiness she attempted to ignore the several hazards.

The primary one was the fact that Ginny fancied not a boy, but a girl.

A unique, serene, lovely witch, with shimmering pale blonde hair and eyes the color of the summer sky.

And, secondarily, that witch happened to be Ginny’s closest friend. 

_ Luna Lovegood. _

Would she lose her friendship with Luna if Ginny was rejected? For Ginny, Luna’s companionship was one of her favorite things about Hogwarts - the two rarely saw each other over the agonizingly long summer. 

But the magnificent fantasies of her and Luna, going and dates and telling her she loved her and maybe even  _ kissing  _ her - they were all severely tempting. And Ginny’s love for Luna had been manifesting inside her for weeks. The longer she hid it, the more it ached to hide.

She had to tell her today.

It would be the perfect day to confess her undying love. The Black Lake was clear and smooth, and resembled polished slate. The sky was a robin’s egg blue, and the sun blazed down upon the students as they mingled with each other, books and quills cast aside, studying disregarded.

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath, closed her eyes and called “Luna!”

Luna glanced up from where she had been chatting amiably with a few other Ravenclaws, smiled and walked over to Ginny. 

Somehow, Ginny noted with a dorkish grin and the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach, Luna looked even more ethereal than usual. She seemed to radiate in the sunlight, and the way she beamed at Ginny made her heart melt.

Luna sat next to Ginny and, tucking a strand of her wispy blonde hair, gestured to the picturesque scene. “Isn’t it spectacular? The fact that the forces can align to create something so beautiful?”

Ginny nodded, glimpsing at Luna’s face again, and thinking  _ It’s more spectacular that such a beautiful girl can even exist. _

Luna leaned her head against Ginny, and hummed softly to herself. A surge of love for Luna slammed into Ginny, and, before she could stop herself, she blurted out “Luna, I - I -,”

Luna looked up to face Ginny, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“I love you.”

“I hoped you would say that,” Luna said simply, and, to Ginny’s complete shock, pecked a quick kiss on her lips. 


End file.
